


Schier unendliche Höhen des Himmels

by Sammelbegriff



Series: Die Unerzählten Erzählungen aus der Dimensionszwiebel [1]
Category: Own Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammelbegriff/pseuds/Sammelbegriff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floreana Feather, die Crew und Vinzenz Constanza mit Gedanken zu/über/wegen Charlie Feather, dem Mann, der halt der Käpt'n ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schier unendliche Höhen des Himmels

**Author's Note:**

> Erster Teil einer Reihe von Charakterstudien, die als Ensemble zusammen eines Tages das größere Ganze der Dimensionszwiebel bilden sollen.

_Der Wind greift unter ihre Flügel und Flor merkt, wie sie ungewollt in die Höhe gerissen wird.  
Höher und höher und höher.  
Die Wolken erscheinen ihr näher als der Boden, das Blau des Himmels scheint zum Greifen nah.  
Höher und höher und höher.  
Das Adrenalin pumpt durch ihre Adern und das Gefühl von Freiheit überwältigt sie.  
Höher und höher und höher.  
Flor erinnert sich an den Moment, in dem ihr das Meer die Füße wegriss und sie hinauszog. Nur dass es dieses Mal Luftströmungen sind, die sie in die Höhe treiben und nicht in die Tiefe drücken.  
Es geht höher und höher und höher.  
Sie schaut auf, in die schier unendliche Höhe des Himmels, und sieht den Adler über sich kreisen._

***

44 Tage und der Idiot hat sich noch immer nicht gemeldet.   
Nicht mal ein spöttischer Kommentar der Wachen, dass sie ihn erwischt haben. Flor flucht, rasselt mir den Ketten an ihren Fußgelenken, während sie durch die enge Zelle torkelt, über die ausgestreckten Gliedmaßen der Crew stolpert und sich schließlich vor dem kleinen vergitterten Zellenfenster in den Schneidersitz fallen lässt.  
Lawrence grummelt neben ihr etwas Unverständliches und deutet schließlich mit seinem stoppeligen, sonst immer rasierten Kinn auf den kleinen Jungen, der mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht in einer Ecke liegt und schläft.   
Allein bei dem Anblick möchte Flor noch lauter fluchen. Unwirsch zerrt sie an ihren Ketten, um dem Kind näher zu kommen.  
„Jetzt reicht’s aber“, faucht Morks, zerrt seinerseits an seinen Ketten, rollt sich in seinem abgewetzten Mantel ein und auf die andere Seite. Flor sieht darüber hinweg, immerhin hat Morks die hundert Jahre schon längst überschritten und der kalte Kerkerboden hilft seinen krummen und müden Knochen bestimmt nicht.  
44 Tage.   
44 Tage und ihr Idiot von Ehemann hat sich noch immer nicht blicken lassen. Flor starrt in die schier unendliche Höhe, durch das vergitterte Loch von Fenster und wünscht Charlie Feather die Pest an den Hals.

***

_„Ach komm schon, Flo-re-a-na!“  
„Nein, ich werde da jetzt nicht mit dir raufklettern!“  
„Und warum nicht?“, schnurrt Charlie, fährt ihr mit seinem Katzenschwanz unter das Nase entlang, dass Flor nießen muss.  
„Ich hasse Höhen und das weißt du ganz genau!“, keift sie das Katerfeenwesen an, das über ihr auf einem Ast hockt und sich gelangweilt die linke Pfote leckt.  
„Du bist ein Vogelfeenwesen“, stellt Charlie ohne die Unze von Ungeduld oder Verwunderung fest.  
„Ja, und? Bringt das jetzt irgendwelche Verpflichtungen mit sich?“  
„Vögel fliegen. In gewissen Höhen. Und du willst mir immer noch erzählen, dass du Höhenangst hast?“  
Flor kocht, stampft wütend mit dem Fuß auf und lässt das Katerfeenwesen, das es nie verpasst sie mindestens einmal am Tag zum Wutschnauben zu bringen, auf seinem Ast sitzen.  
Wütend vor sich hin schimpfend stapft sie über die Stoppeln des Weizenfeldes, in dessen Mitte der Baum steht, auf dem Charlie wahrscheinlich immer noch die Abendsonne sein rotes Fell wärmen lässt. Flor fragt sich, warum sie ihm überhaupt hierher gefolgt ist, als sie den Adler über sich schreien hört.   
Sie erstarrt, blickt vorsichtig nach oben, in die schier unendlichen Höhen des Himmels, und sieht die majestätischen Schwingen über sich kreisen. Ihr Vater ist zurück._

***

45 Tage und ihr Idiot von Ehemann hat sich noch immer nicht blicken lassen.   
Flor würde es keinem Crew-Mitglied übel nehmen, nach 45 Tagen eine Meuterei anzuzetteln. Aber obwohl sie alle in Ketten gelegt sind, es seit ihrer Gefangennahme zu wenig für alle zu essen gibt und sie schon vier Tote zu beklagen haben, harrt die Crew aus.  
Nicht ein böses Wort über ihren abwesenden Käpt’n, der als einziger entkommen konnte und sich seitdem nicht bei ihnen gemeldet hat. Das Lachen des Kleinen Nels hallt merkwürdig zwischen den Zellenwänden und Flor sieht erstaunt auf. Der Kleine Nel hat nicht mehr gelacht, seit sein Vater die Augen geschlossen hat. Flor hat keine Ahnung, wohin sie die Leiche des Großen Nels gebracht haben, aber sie glaubt nicht daran, dass sein Sohn je seiner Beerdigung beiwohnen wird.  
„Und dann hat dieser verfluchte Drachen uns fast das Hauptsegel abgefackelt. Hätt‘st mal seh‘n soll‘n, wie der Käpt’n auf all‘n Vier‘n auf‘m verfluchten Steuerrad rannte, um gegenzusteuern! Wie der Hamster auf’m Laufrad, ich sag’s dir, mein Junge!“, dröhnt Lawrence‘ Stimme und der Kleine Nel kichert, während die restliche Crew sich um das Duo versammelt und die Brotration aufteilt.  
Neben Flor in ihrer Ecke liegt eine ganze Hälfte eines Laibs.  
„Und danach hat er dich einfach so aufgenommen?“, fragt der Kleine Nel mit leuchtenden Augen, nagt an seinem Viertel hartem Brot.  
„‘türlich! Er brauchte immerhin einen Steuermann, und da bin ich erste Wahl!“, protzt Lawrence, schlägt sich auf die Brust, die auch schon mal wohlgenährter ausgesehen hat.  
45 Tage.  
45 Tage und Flor fragt sich, ob Charlie eigentlich an sie denkt. Ob er an seinen Steuermann denkt, der sich eher vom Kleinen Nel aufessen lassen würde, als den Jungen verhungern zu sehen.

***

_„Flo-re-a-na!“, hallt seine Stimme in einem gut gelaunten Singsang durch die Hallen des Hauses ihrer Eltern. Flors Vater zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und sieht sie skeptisch an.  
„Der Katzenjunge?“  
„Jepp.“  
„Was macht der hier?“  
„Oh, er wollte mich abholen kommen, damit wir uns zusammen das Lichterspiel ansehen …“  
„Er ist ein Katzenfeenwesen“, stellt Flors Vater überflüssiger Weise und doch mit einer finalen Art klar, „Anstatt dich mit Kreaturen abzugeben, die auf der Erde kreuchen, solltest du lieber nach Höherem streben. Wie etwa wieder zu fliegen.“  
Ein Klumpen aus Eis, gefrorener Angst, bereitet sich in Flors Magen aus.   
Fliegen.   
Sie ist nicht mehr geflogen, seit sie fast in den luftigen Höhen erfroren ist. Aber das versteht ihr Vater nicht, der die meiste Zeit in weiten Kreisen den Himmel durchschneidet und in den Wolken zuhause zu sein scheint.  
„Flo-re-a-na!“, ruft Charlie erneut und Flor beschließt, dass sie heute Nacht lieber mit festem Boden unter den Füßen fliegt. Immerhin kann man auch vom Boden aus sich in die schier unendlichen Höhen des Himmels träumen, ihn von unter Blätterdächern betrachten._

***

46 Tage und keine Spur von ihrem Ehemann, aber die Crew erzählt sich noch immer all die Heldengeschichten, von denen Flor noch nie etwas gehört hat. Sie fragt sich, wie viel sie überhaupt über die wilde Meute weiß, die Charlie seine Crew nennt und eher aussieht wie ein Obdachlosenheim auf Kaffeefahrt.  
„Mich hat er vom Fleck weg rekrutiert, als er mich halb verhungert im Nebelwall traf und ich ihm sagen konnte, wo’s raus geht“, grinst Jake.  
„Da hätt‘ er dich lass’n soll’n“, grunzt Gyanendra, wischt sich mit dem Ärmel seine falsch zusammengewachsene Nase ab, die immer läuft.  
„Muss der Schwarzfahrer sagen“, schnaubt Jake.  
„Schwarzfahrer?“, fragt der Kleine Nel mit kullerrunden Augen.  
„Hab‘ mich zwei Wochen im Vorratsraum versteckt. Dacht‘ mir, dass so’n Piratenschiff wahrscheinlich schneller unterwegs is‘, als die normalen Schiffe“, erklärt Gyan achselzuckend, „Danach wollt‘ der Käpt’n mich unbedingt als Spion haben.“  
„Das ist so cool!“, grinst der Kleine Nel, „Ich will auch unbedingt reketutiert werden!“  
„Du bist doch schon lange rekrutiert worden“, seufzt Konstantin, „Bist immerhin an Bord geboren. Da gehörst du zur Mannschaft, ob du willst oder nich‘.“  
„Aber ihr musstest alle tolle Sachen machen, um retrukutiert zu werden!“  
„Junge, wenn du hier raus kommst, hast‘ du schon ‘ne ganz tolle Sache geleistet“, lacht Konstantin, stopft dem Kleinen Nel einen weiteren Brotkrumen in den Mund.  
„Mach dem Jungen keinen falschen Hoffnungen“, faucht Flor mit heiserer Stimme aus ihrer Ecke, die ihr die Crew großzügig überlassen hat. Eigentlich wollte sie das nicht sagen und die Heiserkeit ihrer lange nicht genutzten Stimme erschrickt sie, aber nun ist es gesagt.  
Der Kleine Nel sieht sie mit großen Augen an, Lawrence hält ihm die Ohren zu und Jake und Gyan halten in ihrer freundschaftlichen Kabbelei inne.  
Ketten rasseln, als Konstantin sich erhebt, ihr eine Hälfte Brot vor die angezogenen Beine wirft und sie lange mustert.  
„Der Käpt’n wird kommen.“  
Und das sagt der Erste Mat mit einer Festigkeit in der rauen Stimme, dass es Flor kalt den Rücken hinunter läuft.  
„Und woher willst du das wissen?“  
Konstantin zuckt die Achseln. „Er ist der Käpt’n.“  
Flor schnaubt.  
46 Tage.   
46 Tage lang hat sie kein Sterbenswörtchen von Charlie gehört und sie kann es nicht ertragen, dass alle außer ihr noch so frohen Mutes sind. Sie starrt in die schier unendlichen Höhen des Himmels hinter den Gittern und hat das Gefühl, als wäre ihr dahinter etwas verborgen blieben, was alle anderen schon lange wissen.

***  
 _„Und dann werde ich den Himmel stürmen und mit den Wolken kämpfen und die ganze Welt von oben sehen!“, erzählt Charlie begeistert mit vollem Mund, dass Flor ab und zu ein Reiskorn entgegengeflogen kommt.  
„So stellst du dir Fliegen vor?“  
„Ist es nicht so?“, fragt Charlie verspielt.  
Flor muss einen Moment überlegen. Wie ist Fliegen? Wenn sie heute fliegt, dann hat sie die meiste Zeit Angst. Panische Angst zu hoch zu geraten.  
Höher und höher und höher.   
Und dann wie ein Klumpen aus Eis zu fallen und zu zerschellen.  
Eigentlich kann ihr das nicht passieren, denn ihr Vater kreist immer über ihr, wenn sie ihre Schwingen ausbreitet und in die angebliche Freiheit abhebt. Aber niemand steht unter ihr, um sie aufzufangen.  
„Vielleicht“, gibt sie schließlich zu und Charlie grinst.  
„Dann könn‘n wir beide an der Reling diesen schrecklichen Film nachspiel‘n, von dem Vater erzählt hat, dass sie ihn in der Ersten Dimension alle schau‘n!“  
„Ist das Schiff da nicht gesunken?“  
„Kein Problem, wie würden nur auf Land landen, weil wir ja fliegen“, lacht Charlie, wischt sich mit dem Hemdärmel den Mund ab und starrt von der Klippe hinab in die untergehende Sonne.  
„Wer hat dir eigentlich erzählt, dass ich mitkommen würde?“  
Für einen Moment sieht Charlie sie mit großen Augen an.  
„Du willst nich‘ mitkomm‘n?“, fragt er sie dann ganz entgeistert.  
„Nein.“  
„Aber warum denn nich‘?“  
„Ich hasse fliegen.“  
Das bringt Charlie zum Schweigen und ein säuerlicher Zug um seinen Mund beginnt sich zu formen.  
„Ich versteh‘ dich nich‘“, sagt er schließlich, „Andere würden alles dafür geb‘n, durch die Lüfte zu saus‘n und du kannst es und hasst es.“  
Flor hört den Adler über ihnen kreischen und weiß, dass er wieder am Himmel kreist.  
„Man muss ja nicht alles lieben.“  
„Liebst du mich?“  
„Was soll denn die blöde Frage?“, faucht Flor, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht Charlie böse an, „Du bist ein Katzenfeenwesen!“  
„Und wenn ich flieg‘n kann, wie ein Vogelfeenwesen?“  
„Dann bist du immer noch ein Katzenfeenwesen!“  
Als Flor an diesem Abend in die leeren Hallen des Hauses ihrer Eltern hoch auf einer Klippe kommt, ahnt sie, dass der Kater den Vogel schon lange gefressen hat._

***

47 Tage und ihr Ehemann ist noch immer nicht erschienen.  
Flor kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sie vielleicht langsam mit dem Zählen aufhören sollte. Heute hat ein Offizieller der Neuen Magierherrschaft ihr erzählt, dass sie nur noch ein paar Tage bis zu ihrer Hinrichtung haben.  
Der Kleine Nel hat nicht verstanden, worum es ging und Flor ist Lawrence dankbar, dass er den Kleinen Nel mit wilden Geschichten über Drachen und Eiswüsten und Zentauren und Einhörnern und der Königsfamilie ablenkt.  
„Nich‘ den Kopf hängen lass’n, Kleine“, grunzt Rocco neben ihr, seine weißen Zähne blitzen im Kontrast zu seiner schwarzen Haut.  
„Glaubst du auch, dass er kommt?“  
„Klar, er is‘ der Käpt’n!“  
„Und was, wenn er nicht der Käpt’n wäre?“  
„Dann würd‘ er trotzdem kommen“, erklärt Rocco unbeschwert, „Manchmal brauch‘ er halt ‘nen bisschen länger. Hat immerhin auch fast zwei Monate gebraucht, mich in diesem verfluchten Wald zu finden, in dem ich verloren gegangen war.“  
„In welchen Wald?“  
„Oh, irgendwo in der Dritten Dimension. Da bist du noch nich‘ mit uns geflogen. Ich sag‘ dir, diese Vampire sind ‘nen schräges Völkchen! Dacht‘ echt, dass es das für mich war. Aber dann stand er plötzlich vor mir, grinste und schon war ich wieder an Bord.“  
47 Tage.   
47 Tage und Flor grübelt darüber nach, ob Charlie vielleicht nach zwei Monaten hier auftauchen würde, grinsend, nur um die Zelle leer vorzufinden. 

***

_„Schön, dass du da bist“, lacht die alte Frau, aber das Blitzen in ihren gelben Augen betrügt ihre äußere Erscheinung, „Der Junge macht mir schon seit Wochen das ganze Haus verrückt!“  
„Kommt sein Vater so selten nachhause?“, fragt Flor Charlies Mutter Charlotte und weiß in deren zugestellter, engen Küche nicht so recht wohin mit sich.  
„Nein, aber du bist noch nie zu Besuch gekommen“, grinst Charlotte.  
Flor setzt sich vorsichtig auf einen wackeligen Barhocker und betrachtet die Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen. Die Zutaten bestehen hauptsächlich aus Fisch, aber sie sieht auch viele verschiedene Körner, die alle in einen Salat mit Nudeln wandern. Flor liebt Nudeln. Und Körner. Sie fragt sich, ob Charlie das weiß.  
„Fliegen Sie nicht mit ihrem Mann?“, fragt Flor schließlich und Charlotte sieht überrascht von dem Thunfisch auf, den sie grade brät.  
„Warum sollte ich?“  
„Ich dachte nur … Dann bräuchten Sie nicht so lange auf ihn warten, dass er zurückkommt.“  
„Warum sollte ich nicht auf ihn warten wollen?“  
„Naja, glauben Sie manchmal nicht, dass er gar nicht mehr zurückkommt?“  
Charlotte lacht. Laut.  
„Oh Kind, die Männer dieser Familie sind immer dahin zurückgekommen, wo sie hingehören. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Eine echte Plage. Also brauch‘ ich mir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, dass Charles nicht zurückkehren würde. Da denk‘ ich gar nicht drüber nach.“  
Flor schweigt wieder, schiebt bewundernd verschiedene teuer aussehende Schüssel über den Tisch. Diamanten verzieren Gläser in dieser Küche, in der alles aus den unterschiedlichsten Dimensionen zusammengeklaubt zu sein scheint.  
„Ist es, weil Charlie auch bald fliegen will?“, fragt Charlotte schließlich und Flor zuckt zusammen.  
„Vielleicht …“, stammelt sie schließlich.  
„Dann flieg‘ doch einfach mit ihm, wenn du ihm nicht traust.“  
„Ich traue ihm doch“, murmelt Flor, schaut aus dem großen Küchenfenster in die schier unendlichen Höhen des Himmels und sieht den Adler am Himmel kreisen.  
„Wo ist dann das Problem?“  
„Ich will bei ihm sein.“  
„Dann kannst du doch mitfliegen.“  
„Ich hasse Fliegen“, gesteht Flor und bevor Charlotte noch etwas erwidern kann, erschallt Charlies Stimme aus dem Garten vor der Küche.  
„Er ist da-ha! Er ist da-ha! Flo-re-a-na, kommst du?“, ruft Charlie, kommt aufgeregt in seiner Zweiten Form durch das offene Fenster in die Küche geschossen, bremst ab, um seiner Mutter sanft um die Beine zu streichen und sitzt im nächsten Moment in seiner Ersten Form grinsend neben Flor.  
„Kommst du mit, Flor?“  
„Wohin?“  
„Na zum Hafen!“, ruft Charlie, ist schon wieder von seinem Stuhl verschwunden und nur noch ein roter Blitz auf vier Pfoten, der durch den fein säuberlich angelegten Kräutergarten seiner Mutter wetzt._

***

48 Tage und Flor erinnert sich an Charlotte und bewundert die Frau für ihre endlose Geduld mit ihrem Ehemann, die Flor nicht hat. Sie kann nicht auf Charlie warten, wie Charlotte immer auf Charles gewartet hat.  
Sie hat keine Ahnung, ob sie Charlie einfach nur nicht traut oder ob sie ihn vermisst. Im Dämmerzustand lehnt sie an der Zellenwand und hält die Augen geschlossen, um die abgemagerten Überreste der Crew nicht sehen zu müssen.   
„Und dann mussten wir echt nochmal umdrehen, um die verdammte Kette zu holen! Ich hätt‘ ihm den Hals umdrehen können, dass er unsere Leben riskierte, um diese verdammte Kette zu holen!“, erzählt Taka mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die mehr wie ein Brummen klingt.  
„Weshalb war die Kette für den Käpt’n denn so wichtig?“, will der Kleine Nel wissen und auch Flor spitzt die Ohren.  
„‘türlich für Flor“, raunt Jake und Flor kann sein Grinsen vor ihren Augen sehen.  
„Und hat er sie ihr gegeben?“  
„Wehe ihm wenn nich‘, nach all dem Theater wegen dem Ding!“, lacht Taka.  
„Der Käpt’n hat Flor wirklich gern, oder?“  
Flor ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass man sie für schlafend hält, wenn die Crew tatsächlich solche Themen auf den Tisch bringt. Die Männer sind ihr nie feindselig gegenüber, halten aber einen gewissen Abstand, den sie wohl als Respekt vor einer Lady bezeichnen würden. Manchmal wünscht Flor sich, sie würde mit ihnen am Stammtisch sitzen, sich Bier über die Hose kippen und dreckige Witze erzählen.  
„Für uns würd‘ der Käpt’n den Himmel zur Erde holen, aber für Flor … für Flor würd‘ er durch die Sechste Dimension gehen“, sagt Konstantin.  
„Zu Fuß“, fügt Lawrence hinzu und Flor öffnen ein Auge ein ganz kleines Bisschen, um den Kleinen Nel bewundernd und fasziniert nicken zu sehen.  
„Wenn ich eine Flor hab‘, geh‘ ich auch für sie durch die Sechste Dimension!“, verkündet das jüngste Crew-Mitglied schließlich. Flor wünscht dem Kleinen Nel in Gedanken alles Gute für sein Vorhaben und hofft, dass die Crew Recht behält.  
48 Tage.   
48 Tage und Flor befindet sich in einem Dämmerzustand und hofft, dass Charlotte und die Crew sich nicht in Charlie täuschen.

***

_„Wollte er nicht erst in einem Monat wiederkommen?“, fragt Charlie verwundert, schaut mit zusammengezogenen Augen aus dem Küchenfenster, von dem aus man direkt auf die Anlegestelle des Dimensionsschiffs vor dem Anwesen der Familie Feather schaut.  
„Charles?“, fragt Charlotte verwundert, folgt dem Blick ihres Sohnes. Im nächsten Moment fällt das Küchenmesser zu Boden und eine graue Katze schießt aus der Küche hinaus, durch ihren fein säuberlich angelegten Kräutergarten.  
Charlie und Flor bleiben wie vom Donner gerührt über dem Abendessen sitzen, bevor Bewegung in sie kommt. Während sie Charlie durch den Kräutergarten folgt, meint Flor den Adler in den schier unendlichen Höhen des Himmels kreisen zu sehen.  
Flor erreicht als letzte den Anlegesteg um zu sehen, wie Charles Feather, zwölfter Erbe der Familie Feather sich auf seinem Stock über die Planken seines Schiffes von der Reling in die Arme seiner Frau schleppt.  
„Wir hätten ihn ja zu einem Arzt gebracht“, murmelt Monks, humpelt seinem Käpt’n hinterher, „Aber er wollte unbedingt zu dir zurückkehren, Charlotte.“  
Spät in der Nacht hört Flor den Schrei eines verwundeten Tieres und Charlie neben ihr lässt den Kopf zwischen die Knie sinken und gibt Laute von sich, die verdächtig nach Weinen klingen.  
„Ist er …?“, fragt Flor vorsichtig, legt Charlie eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
„Ja.“  
Mehr sagt Charlie nicht und so sitzen sie beide vor dem Feuer in der Küche, von deren Fenstern aus man den Anlegesteg und das imposante Dimensionsschiff sehen kann und schweigen.  
„Willst du ihn noch einmal sehen?“, fragt Charlotte ihren Sohn, als sie schließlich die Küche betritt und anfängt ohne Sinn und Verstand Töpfe und Pfannen zu sortieren.  
„Nein“, murmelt Charlie, hebt endlich den Kopf und bevor Flor sehen kann, ob er geweint hat oder nicht, sitzt er in seiner Zweiten Form auf dem Arm seiner Mutter.  
Flor nickt Charlotte zu, erhebt sich und geht nachhause. Ihr Vater wirft ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu, als sie durch die Hallen ihres Heims schreitet.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass der Alte Kater abgekratzt ist?“  
„Charles Feather ist gestorben, ja.“  
„Hm. War abzusehen. Als Dieb führt man kein allzu langes Leben. Und immer dieses Fliegen, dieses Reisen!“, empört ihr Vater sich, als würde ihm die schier unendlichen Höhen des Himmels allein gehören. Flor reagiert nicht auf die Tiraden ihres Vaters über die Familie Feather, blendet sie langsam aus, während sie aus dem Fenster schaut und sich fragt, wie es im Himmel wohl so ist._

***

49 Tage und Flor fällt auf, dass sie sich seit Stunden nicht von der Stelle bewegt hat, als Lawrence‘ und Konstantins besorgte Gesichter vor ihr auftauchen und sie aufmerksam mustern.  
„Floreana?“, hört sie weit entfernt eine Stimme nach ihr fragen, sieht wie jemand mit einem Stück Brot vor ihrer Nase wedelt und spürt eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Die stirbt uns jetz‘ aber nich‘ weg, oder?“, schallt Gyans Stimme aus der Ferne.  
„Der Käpt’n killt uns, wenn sie stirbt“, merkt Jake wohl überflüssiger Weise an, denn er kassiert eine Kopfnuss von Monks.  
„Nicht sterben! Nicht sterben!“, ruft der Kleine Nel. Flor kann seine kleinen Hände mit überraschender Kraft ihren Arm packen spüren. Ganz wie sein Vater, denkt sie und muss grinsen.  
Das scheint die Panik unter der Crew nur zu vergrößern und die ausbrechende Diskussion verschwimmt zu einem einzigen Gemurmel im Hintergrund ihres Bewusstseins.  
Sie kann Konstantins kommandierende Stimme hören, der Erste Mat des Käpt’n, verantwortlich für alles was anfällt, sobald Charlie der Crew den Rücken zuwendet. Manchmal klingen auch Gyan und Lawrence durch, die sie insgeheim auch Regal und Schrank nennt. Jakes schwarzer Haarschopf blitzt ab und an vor ihren Augen auf, und wenn sie an all seine Eskapaden mit Wesen des anderen Geschlechts denkt, muss sie fast kichern. Aber sie verkneift es sich, denn sie will nicht, dass Rocco und der Kleine Nel und Taka und überhaupt alle sich Sorgen um sie machen.  
„Wehe du stirbst uns hier weg, bevor der Käpt’n aufkreuzt. Du hast gefälligst hier mit uns zu warten!“, hört sie noch Monks eindringliches Raspeln, bevor die Dunkelheit sie umhüllt und sie fällt.   
Fällt und fällt und fällt.  
Tiefer und tiefer und tiefer.  
49 Tage.   
49 Tage und Flor fällt und weiß nicht, wie sie damit aufhören soll, sich von den schier unendlichen Weiten des Himmels zu entfernen und ihnen gleichzeitig so nahe zu kommen.

***

_„Morgen legen wir ab!“, verkündet Charlie stolz, grinst Flor breit an und zeigt ihr alle seine spitzen Zähne.  
„Wohin geht’s?“  
„Komm doch mit und find’s raus.“  
„Das haben wir jetzt schon tausend Mal besprochen!“  
„Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja beim tausendundersten Mal?“  
„Charlie?“  
„Flo-re-a-na?“  
„Ich werde nicht mitkommen. Punkt. Ende der Diskussion.“  
Charlie schmollt, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und wippt auf der Reling im Sitzen hin und her.  
„Warum denn nich‘?“, quengelt er schließlich.  
„Deine Mutter hat auch immer auf deinen Vater gewartet.“  
„Sie hatte ja auch was gegen seine … Tätigkeit.“  
„Warum hat sie ihn dann geheiratet?“  
„Sie hat ihn geliebt.“  
„Und ich habe halt etwas gegen das Fliegen.“  
„… Heißt das jetz‘, dass du mich heiratest?“  
Flor starrt Charlie entgeistert an und fragt sich, wo er diese Andeutung in ihrer Konversation gefunden haben will. Er grinst, also wird er sie sich aus den Krallen gesaugt haben.  
„Erst fliege ich hier mit einem Salto runter“, gibt sie ihm schließlich zur Antwort, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust um deutlich zu machen, dass sie ganz bestimmt nicht fliegen wird.  
Das Grinsen auf Charlies Gesicht wird breiter.  
Im nächsten Moment schubst er sie und Flor fällt.  
Tiefer und tiefer und tiefer.  
Dann reißt sie etwas aus der Luft, zerrt sie zur Seite und für einen Moment hängt sie in Charlies Armen, mitten im in den schier unendlichen Weiten des Himmels. Er hängt an einem Seil und als sie den höchsten Punkt der Schwingung erreichen, fühlt es sich an, als würden sie sich in der Schwerelosigkeit befinden, bevor das Seil sich wieder strafft und sie zurückschwingen.  
Die Landschaft unter ihr verschmiert zu einem Schlier, Charlies unbeschwertes Lachen ringt in ihren Ohren und ihre Haare wehen im Wind.  
„Bei allen Beinen der Königin! Ein Salto war’s zwar nicht, aber du bist geflogen! Heiratest du mich jetzt?“, fragt Charlie sie in einem gehechelten Atemzug, als sie beide wieder auf der Reling stehen und nach Luft ringen.  
„Ja“, ringt Flor sich ab und ist von sich selbst überrascht. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht sie, wie der große Adler hoch über ihnen in den schier unendlichen Weiten des Himmels kreist.  
Charlie starrt sie mit großen Augen an. Dann fangen seine Augen an, sich in komische Richtungen zu drehen, sein Gesicht wird ganz weiß und im nächsten Moment kippt er ihr über die Reling und fällt.  
Flor erzählt ihm später, dass sein Fuß sich in einem Seil verfangen und ihn in der Luft baumeln lassen hat, bis die Crew ihn wieder an Bord zog.   
Dass sie ihm hinterher sprang, während sie in ihre Zweite Form wechselte, und ihn selbst an Bord zerrte, nimmt sie als ihr kleines Geheimnis mit in ihre Ehe._

***

50 Tage und sie fällt und fällt und fällt.  
Tiefer und tiefer und tiefer.  
Flor fühlt sich, als würde sie in einem Traum fallen und aufwachen. Stimmengewühl schlägt über ihr zusammen wie eine kalte Welle.  
„Floreana? Hörst du mich, verdammt?!“  
„Konstantin?“  
„Bei allen acht Beinen der Königin, mach‘ nie wieder so’n Scheiß mit uns, Kleine!“, jammert Jake erleichtert, während Flor merkt, wie Lawrence sie langsam in eine sitzende Position schiebt.  
„Was ist denn passiert?“  
„Du bist uns einfach umgekippt!“  
„Jag‘ uns nie wieder so’n Schreck ein!“  
„Bei der Vierten Dimension, hatt‘ ich ‘ne Panik …“  
Die nächsten Stunden sitzt Flor einer murmelnden und jede ihrer Bewegungen mit Sorge beobachtenden Crew gegenüber, die es nicht einmal wagt, sich lauthals Geschichten zu erzählen.  
„Jetzt hört schon auf damit“, fleht sie schließlich, als Konstantins Nase fast ihre berührt, weil er meint zu sehen, wie sich ihre Pupillen erweitern.  
„Kommt gar nich‘ in die Truhe“, brummt Lawrence, hüllt sie in noch mehr Lumpen, die die Crew sich für sie freiwillig vom Leib reißt.  
50 Tage.  
50 Tage und sie hat aufgehört zu fallen, aber Flor ist sich nicht sicher, wo sie gerade schwebt.

***

_„Morgen heben wir wieder ab“, murmelt Charlie, während er ihr eine teure Kette um den Hals legt, dann einen Schritt zurücktritt und sein Werk anerkennend mustert.  
Flor spürt das kühle Silber auf ihrer Haut, aber das ist nichts gegen den Klumpen aus Eis, der sich in ihrem Bauch formt.  
„Wohin geht’s?“, fragt sie mit belegter Stimme.  
„Komm doch mit und find’s raus.“  
„Charlie …“  
„Flo-re-a-na?“, grinst er. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Muss dann aber doch lachen, als er den Kopf schief legt und anfängt in seiner Ersten Form zu schnurren.  
Sie steht auf demselben Steg, auf dem Charles Feather seiner Frau vor vielen Jahren in die Arme fiel. Charlotte steht neben ihr, wischt sich die alten, faltigen Finger an ihrer Schürze ab, bevor sie ihren Sohn zum Abschied umarmt.  
Flor muss schwer schlucken. Sie hasst Abschiede und um Mutter und Sohn nicht zu stören, schaut sie in die schier unendlichen Weiten des Himmels. Der Adler kreist über ihnen und manchmal würde Flor gerne eine der unglaublich unpraktisch und viel zu prunkvoll verzierten Schüsseln aus Charlottes Küche nehmen, und ihren Vater damit vom Himmel werfen.  
Aber der befindet sich in Höhen, die wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Kugeln der Dimensionsschiffkanonen erreichen würden. Vorsichtig tastet sie nach der Kette, die Charlie ihr geschenkt hat und denkt darüber nach, ob sie ihren Vater mit dem glitzernden Stein vielleicht blenden könnte, als ein Schatten über sie fällt.  
Sie sieht vom Himmel herunter und direkt in Charlies Gesicht, der sich mit einem viel zu glücklichen Grinsen vor ihr aufgebaut hat.  
Der Wind zerrt an seinen roten Locken und dem kleinen Zickenbart, den er seit Kurzem nicht mehr abrasieren will und an den Flor sich erst noch gewöhnen muss. Sie hat protestiert, aber nachdem Charlie ihr erklärte, dass sein Vater so einen Bart auch in seiner Jugend getragen hat, gab sie nach. Vielleicht sollte sie Charlotte mal nach ein paar alten Familienalben fragen.  
„Flo-re-a-na?“, reißt Charlie sie aus ihren Gedankengängen, die manchmal einem Labyrinth gleichen.  
„Ja?“  
„Oh, das überrascht mich jetzt aber“, grinst ihr Ehemann und Flor befällt das unheimliche Gefühl, grade etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben.  
„Was überrascht dich?“  
„Dass du eben zugestimmt hast, dich von mir stehlen zu lassen!“  
„Ich habe was?! Das kannst du vergessen, du verschlagener Wortverdreher!“, empört Flor sich, aber Charlie schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
„Keine Chance, Flor-Schätzchen. Diebe lassen sich nicht von ihrer Beute sagen, ob sie sie stehlen dürfen oder nicht.“  
Flor sieht ihn sprachlos an. Charlie weicht keinen Zentimeter zurück. Charlotte kichert im Hintergrund.  
„Aber jemand muss sich um deine Mutter kümmern!“, versucht Flor rational zu argumentieren.  
„Diebe nehmen sich, was sie wollen!“  
„Und so sehr ich deine Sorge schätze, Floreana, komme ich sehr gut alleine klar“, kichert Charlotte und reicht ihr ein Nudelholz, dessen Griffe mit goldenen Ornamenten und Rubinen verziert sind.  
„Mama, du Verräterin!“, ruft Charlie beim Anblick des Küchengeräts entsetzt und seine Mutter schüttelt seufzend den Kopf.  
Blickt Flor in die Augen, nickt mit dem Kopf in Richtung der schier unendlichen Weiten des Himmels, wo der Adler kreist.  
„Gib’s ihm“, flüstert sie Flor ins Ohr, als sie sie zum Abschied umarmt, bevor Charlie sie über seine Schulter wirft und ihren lauten Protest ignoriert.  
„Mach’s gut Mama, wir kommen bald wieder!“, ruft Charlie, als sie schon auf der Planke stehen.  
Charlotte winkt artig und Flor staunt zum ersten Mal darüber, wie fürchterlich normal die meistgesuchte Familie in der Geschichte der Kriminalität in allen Dimensionen miteinander umgeht.  
„Wofür ist jetzt eigentlich das Nudelholz?“, will Charlie wissen, als er neben Flor an die Reling tritt, wo sie während der Abflugvorbereitungen geschmollt hat.  
„Das wirst du gleich sehen“, erwidert sie kryptisch, während das Schiff an Höhe gewinnt, den Himmel Stück für Stück erobert und Flor das Nudelholz an ein langes Seil knotet.  
Charlie schaut ihr interessiert zu und Flor achtet genau darauf, dass er mit einem Fuß in einer Schlinge steht.  
Als sie stetige Höhe erreicht haben, beugt sie sich über die Reling, sieht unter sich den Adler kreisen. Nimmt ihr Nudelholz, zielt und wirft.  
Das schwere Küchengerät segelt durch die Luft, erwischt den Adler am Flügel, dass er für einen kurzen Moment ins Trudeln gerät, bevor er sich wieder fängt.  
Und Charlie baumelt laut kreischend an dem Seil in der Luft, wird ordentlich durch geweht, während Flor ein Lachen unterdrückt und nach der Crew ruft. Immerhin ist der Käpt’n über Bord gegangen.  
„Warum hast du das gemacht?“, fragt ein sichtlich mitgenommener Charlie, nachdem die aufgeregten Crew-Mitglieder sicher gestellt haben, dass es ihrem Käpt’n gut geht und wieder auf ihren Posten sind.  
„Ich hatte ganz schöne Angst, weiß du“, jammert Charlie, als Flor ihm nicht antwortet.  
„Ich wollte, dass ihr wisst, wie ich mich fühle, wenn ich fliege.“  
Charlie schaut sie aus großen Augen an und Flor ist sich nicht sicher, ob ihm noch der Schock in den Gliedern steckt vom Sturz, oder ob sie der Grund ist.  
„Wir können wieder umkehren und dich absetzten, wenn es dir so schlecht geht“, sagt Charlie schließlich leise und niedergeschlagen.  
„Braucht ihr nicht“, antwortet Flor, „Hier fliege ich ja nicht ich, sondern du und die Crew.“  
„Du vertraust mir also?“  
„‘türlich vertrau‘ ich dir!“_

***

51 Tage und Flor kommt es vor, als würde sie sich in Trance bewegen.  
Sie werden morgen hingerichtet. Charlie ist nicht gekommen. Die Niedergeschlagenheit der Crew schlägt ihr so sehr auf ihren eigentlich eh schon leeren Magen, dass sie sich schon fünfmal übergeben musste, ohne etwas ausspucken zu können.  
Eingepfercht hocken sie seit dem frühen Morgen in einem anderen Gebäude und schweigen schon den ganzen Tag lang, als sich ein leises Gemurmel ausbreitet, dass sie aus ihrer Apathie reißt.  
„Was ist los?“, fragt sie Monks.   
Der alte Mann lächelt weise und schielt durch die Gitterstäbe auf das Waffensortiment der Crew, das auf einem Tisch vor den Zellengittern liegt und von mehr Beamten bewacht wird, als Floreana jemals auf einem Haufen gesehen hat.  
„Endlich haben sie es begriffen“, seufzt Monks, als Lawrence sich aufgeregt zu Flor hinunter beugt und Mühe hat, den Kleinen Nel ruhig zu halten.  
„Weißt du, Kleine, der Ludo ist ja sonst nicht der Klügste, aber eben hatte der einen Einfall … also ich meine … wenn das wahr ist!“  
Flor kann die unterdrückte Aufgeregtheit in Lawrence Stimme nicht mehr ertragen, wendet sich Konstantin zu und fährt diesen unwirsch an, sie wolle wissen, was los ist.  
„Er kommt“, grinst dieser und Flors Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, bevor sie es lieber wieder in einem Klumpen aus Eis einfriert.  
„Wer kommt?“  
„Na wer wohl? Der Käpt’n!“  
„Und wie kommt ihr darauf?“  
„Warum sonst, sollten sie uns verlegt haben?“, grinst Lawrence und Monks nickt weise.  
Es wird Abend und die Wachen werden unruhig.   
Im Morgengrauen ist die Hinrichtung, die Crew wird ruhig.   
Die Nacht zieht vorbei und die Crew wird unruhig.  
Der Morgen dämmert schon fast, und die Wachen werden ruhig.

***

_„Vertraust du mir?“  
„‘türlich vertrau‘ ich dir!“_

***

Etwas klappert in der Totenstille und sofort schlagen Flors Sinne Alarm. Die Wachen schauen sich panisch um, als eine Explosion die Hälfte von in Fetzten reist und die Gitterstäbe der Zelle ansengt.  
Aus dem Rauch kommt eine Gestalt geschossen, an der zwei Sicherheitsbeamte hängen, die der Mann mit den wilden schwarzen Locken mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung von sich fegt.  
„Meine Herren“, murmelt er und Flor ist sich nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt schon bemerkt hat.  
„Wer bist du denn?“, fragt der Kleine Nel in die entstehende Stille hinein, während die Sicherheit den Eindringling anstarrt, der die ihn anstarrende Crew anstarrt.  
„Sagt mir jetzt nicht, dass ihr nicht Charlie Feather Crew seid?“, ruft er schließlich über das losbrechende Chaos hinweg, bricht nebenbei zwei Beamten das Genick und wirft eine weitere Stange Dynamit in den Gang, aus dem er gekommen ist. Die ganze Crew stürmt zu den Gitterstäben.  
„Bist du ein Freund vom Käpt’n, Vampir?“, fragt Lawrence, während er und Konstantin sich an dem Schloss der Zellentür zu schaffen machen.  
„Käpt’n? Wenn der Käpt’n auf Charlie Feather hört, dann bin ich wohl sowas wie ein Freund eures Käpt’n“, grinst der Vampir, flucht als ihm ein Beamter ein Messer in die Schulter rammt, bevor er ihm das Genick brechen kann.  
„Wo ist der Käpt’n?“, ruft Monks.  
„Gute Frage“, brüllt der Vampir zurück, schnappt sich einen Dolch vom Waffentisch, bedroht mit diesem die eingeschüchterten Wachen, während er die Tür zum Gang verriegelt und ein Handy zückt.  
„Wer denn sonst?“, faucht er in den Hörer und Flor kann es nicht fassen, dass dieser Mann wirklich die Ruhe für ein Telefonat aufbringen kann.  
„Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als ob du viel zu tun hättest!“, grinst der Vampir in den Hörer, während er eine verzweifelte Wache abwehrt und Konstantin das Schloss aufgibt und daran geht, mit roher Gewalt die Gitter auseinander zu stemmen.  
„Dass du grade nicht damit beschäftigt sein kannst, deine Crew zu befreien“, sagt der Vampir und Flors Herz macht einen Satz, als sie realisiert, dass er mit Charlie sprechen muss. Die Crew selbst scheint das auch kapiert zu haben.  
„Der Idiot!“, brüllt Jake, angelt mit seinen Fußfesseln nach einem Schwert auf dem Waffentisch, das ihm der Vampir schließlich zuwirft.  
„Wenn ich den erwische!“, brüllt Konstantin, reißt einen Gitterstab heraus und entlässt den Kleinen Nel in die Freiheit.  
„Der soll mir noch einmal unter die Augen treten!“  
„Dem rupfe ich jedes Schnurrhaar einzeln aus!“  
„Das gibt Katzen-Ragout!“  
„Und wenn ich ihn mit seinem eigenen Katzenschwanz erdrosseln muss!“  
Der Vampir scheint sich ein Lachen verkneifen zu müssen, antwortet mit todernster Stimme ihrem Käpt’n am anderen Ende der Leitung: „Besagte Crew sitzt vor mir. Wollte so einen alten Bau am anderen Ende der Stadt in die Luft sprengen, der von der Sicherheit umstellt war, da stolper ich hier über einen Haufen Feenwesen. Müssen deine sein, beim Namen ‚Charlie‘ sind sie mir fast an die Gurgel gesprungen.“  
Der Kleine Nel hat es geschafft zum mittlerweile umgestürzten Waffentisch zu rennen und wirft Monks seinen Stock zu.   
„Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie die nochmal zur Hinrichtung zu euch verlegen werden. Das da draußen sieht ziemlich nach Schafott aus“, singt der Vampir fast schon ins Telefon, während er seine Zähne entblößt und dem Kleinen Nel erst jetzt einen Heidenschreck versetzt.  
Lawrence und Gyan reißen die restlichen Gitter ein, Monks durchtrennt die Fußketten mit seinem magisch manipulierten Stab und die Crew bricht frei, wie eine langsam anrollende und sich schließlich überschlagende Welle.   
Flor fühlt sich, als würde der Wind ihr unter die Flügel greifen und sie nach oben tragen, in die schier unendlichen Weiten des Himmels. Weit weg über alles und zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten kann sie dieses Gefühl genießen, während sie sich in dem Getümmel ihr Nudelholz greift, sich den Kleinen Nel unter den Arm klemmt und dem Vampir folgt.  
Hinter ihr hört sie ihre Mannschaft kurzen Prozess mit den restlichen Sicherheitsbeamten machen, bevor sie sich mit rasselnden Ketten und lautem Geschrei in die Freiheit stürzen.  
51 Tage.  
51 Tage und Charlie ist zwar nicht gekommen, aber Flor würde sich am liebsten selbst dafür ohrfeigen, dass sie ihm jemals nicht getraut hat. Immerhin setzt ihr missratener Ehemann Sechste und Siebte Dimension; und anscheinend auch Vampire in Bewegung, um sie in die Freiheit zu entlassen.

***

_„Ganz egal was passiert, ich hol‘ euch da wieder raus!“  
„Und wie willst du das anstellen?“  
„Mir fällt schon irgendwas ein!“  
„Irgendwas?!“  
„Und wenn ich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzten muss!“  
„Charlie …!“  
„Und wenn ich Nudelholz-schwingend den Präsidenten erledige!“  
„Charlie!“  
„Vertraust du mir?“  
„‘türlich trau‘ ich dir!“_

***

„Und wer bist du jetzt?“, fragt Flor, während sie den Kleinen Nel vielleicht etwas unsanft auf die Rückbank wirft und sich neben den Vampir ins Auto schwingt.  
„Vinzenz Constanza. Du bist wahrscheinlich Flor Feather?“  
„Woher weißt du das?“  
Vinzenz hat die Ruhe mit den Augen zu rollen, als er den Wagen startet und sie mit halsbrecherischem Tempo davon sausen.  
„Weil er dauernd von euch erzählt hat! Und da du die einzige Frau in der Meute bist und der Depp nicht erwähnt hat, dass Flor männlich ist, geh‘ ich mal davon aus, dass du die Ehefrau bist.“  
Der Wagen schießt um eine Kurve und Flor merkt, wie ihr Magen rebelliert. Feenwesen vertragen nun einmal keine Fortbewegungsmittel, die nicht magisch angetrieben werden. Weiß GOTT warum.  
„Und warum hilfst du uns?“  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die ich dir ein andermal erzählen werde“, lacht Vinzenz, während er die Tische und Stühle eines Restaurant vom Bürgersteig fegt.  
„Hey Kleiner!“, spricht er den Kleinen Nel an, dem das Autofahren anscheinend nichts auszumachen scheint und mit großen Augen die vorbeirasenden Häuserzeilen betrachtet.  
„Ja?“, fragt der Kleine Nel, beugt sich zu Vinzenz und Flor vor.  
„Schnall dich lieber an!“  
Flor ist erstaunt, dass der Vampir an so etwas denkt und beglückwünscht sich, endlich mal jemandem mit Vernunft, Verstand und Verantwortungsbewusstsein getroffen zu haben, als Vinzenz Constanza ihr Bild von ihm zu Schutt und Asche verarbeitet.  
„Kannst du mit dem Feuerzeug umgehen?“, fragt er den Kleinen Nel.  
„Ja.“  
„Kannst du dann auch die Stangen anzünden und aus dem kaputten Fenster hinten am Auto werfen? Wär‘ voll super von dir, Kleiner!“  
„Na klar!“, ruft der Kleine Nel, zündet schon die erste Stange an, bevor Flor es ihm verbieten kann, als ihm noch etwas einzufallen scheint.  
„Aber ich heiße Kleiner Nel, nicht Kleiner, ja?“  
„Na klar, Kleiner Nel. Aber du solltest jetzt wirklich besser werfen.“  
Flors Magen macht einen Satz, als der Wagen über eine Bordsteinkante hüpft, hinter ihnen eine Explosion losgeht, durch die das Lachen von dem Kleinen Nel uns Vinzenz dringt. Für einen Moment schwebt sie über ihrem Sitz, bevor der Wagen krachend wieder auf die Straße aufsetzt, aber Flor hat keine Angst mehr zu fallen.

***

_„Und wie findest du es?“  
„Gigantisch“, muss Flor zugeben, während sie über ein Gebirge hinweg segeln.  
„Das Gebirge oder das Fliegen?“, hakt Charlie scherzhaft nach.  
„Beides“, gesteht Flor und grinst verlegen, als Charlie sie auf den Arm nimmt und in der Luft umher wirbelt.  
„Gib’s zu, Fliegen ist das Allerschönste!“, schreit er über ihr Lachen und den Fahrtwind hinweg.  
Flor antwortet nicht, während sie die schier unendlichen Weiten des Himmels erobern, aber sie lacht und gemeinsam mit Charlie tanzt sie im Freudentaumel._

***

„Dann wollen wir mal. Alle gut festhalten“, brummt der Vampir mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die ansteckend ist.  
Der Kleine Nel sitzt ordentlich angeschnallt auf der Rückbank, umklammert mit seinen kleinen Händen die Sitzpolster.  
Flor klammert sich an ihren Sitz, stemmt die Füße gegen das Armaturenbrett und nickt mit grimmiger Miene.  
„Bist du eigentlich schon einmal geflogen?“, fragt Flor und weiß selbst nicht genau, woher diese Frage kommt. Sie schiebt es auf ihre Nervosität.  
„Nicht wirklich“, gibt Vinzenz zu, „Aber schon oft gesprungen und geschmissen worden und gefallen und manchmal auch gebaumelt.“  
„Oh.“  
„Hmhm.“  
„Und wie fandest du’s so?“  
„Ich hoffe mal, dass Fliegen schöner ist.“  
Flor muss grinsen. Dann versichert sie dem Vampir:  
„Fliegen ist schrecklich schön.“ Und dann schweben sie durch die schier unendlichen Weiten des Möglichen und Unmöglichen und Floreana starrt durch die zerbrochene Windschutzscheibe in die schier unendlichen Weiten des Himmels, und versteht, das man nicht am höchsten fliegen muss, um alles zu haben.


End file.
